Bridge the gaps
by freelancer-babe
Summary: Michelle and Tony, in one of their stubborn fights. Will they bridge the gaps in time? Please RR!
1. AN

Thanks for the reviews everybody. Keep 'em up!  
  
'Hey, Michelle!' Tony Almeida called to his wife as the debriefing ended in he conference room.  
  
Her muscles slightly tensed at the sound of him calling her but nonetheless, she stopped in her tracks and turned to face him as he walked up to her.  
  
'Um,' he started nervously, 'About before, look-'  
  
'Yeah, whatever Tony!' Michelle sighed and walked of.  
  
That was the fist time Michelle could remember walking away from Tony, it was usually the other way around but this time she was so mad at him! And he was very surprised, this time he was getting a taste of his own medicine and it was bothering him a lot, all aspects of the situation!  
  
Both people returned to their desks. Tony was above all, and could see everything from his second story office; his eyes were mainly on Michelle, though!  
  
He looked at his computer and started typing hesitantly, I'm sorry- and his hand hovered over the buttons, send or delete? Then he pressed the escape button and deleted the instant message (Little did he know; she was doing the same thing!)  
  
He just looked at her, not knowing what to do, he decided to call her on the, oh so familiar extension, then he saw Kimberley Bauer walk up to her, he hung up the phone exasperatedly.  
  
'Michelle, I ran the capability test you asked me to do. No luck on our second John Doe.' Kim told her.  
  
'Thanks Kim,' Michelle replied as she saw Kim glance above towards Tony's office. She knew he was watching them both and Kim had seen this but she decided not to say anything. She just sighed.  
  
'Um, is there any news on my dad?' Kim asked.  
  
'He is still with the Salazars, we haven't heard anything for about half an hour, if something comes through you'll be the first to know!' Michelle comforted.  
  
Kim nodded and paused before speaking, 'Look, I'm sorry I told you to dob Tony in to Chappelle, I know its caused problems between the two of you and- '  
  
'Kim, I did it because I was worried about him. You have nothing to be sorry about!' Michelle gave Kim a few more instructions before setting of to work herself.  
  
Michelle sat down at her desk and her phone rung, 'Dessler' She answered.  
  
'Michelle, its me. We need to talk but before we do there is something you should know-'  
  
Michelle dropped the phone in surprise when she saw who had just entered the building.  
  
Tony saw it to, 'Aww Crap!' he sighed.  
  
It was none other than...Carrie! The woman that had torn Michelle's brothers life apart and ultimately had an impact on hers. Sadly enough Danny and Carrie had formed another relationship much to Michelle's disappointment.  
  
Michelle stood up and walked towards her, 'What are you doing here!?' She asked trying to remain calm, although she was usually cool headed, this woman could really get her temper fuelling!  
  
'This division needed a bit of help so Tony ordered-'  
  
'Tony! Tony!' Michelle cut in; she sharply turned to look at him.  
  
He just rubbed his hand against his head, knowing he was in for shit! He had heard everything from his speakerphone, as Michelle hadn't hung up hers properly.  
  
Michelle quickly walked up the stairs and into the Tony's office banging the door shut. Tony stood up expectantly.  
  
'Explain!..' Michelle said.  
  
'Michelle, we needed a few keys from division'  
  
'And?!'  
  
'I called Carrie..'  
  
'And you just couldn't you get anyone else?!"  
  
'She was open and specialized for the job.'  
  
'She couldn't have been the only one. Yet you picked her. What happened to consulting me before you employed new staff.' She asked gently trying to keep her cool.  
  
'She is not gunna be here permanently!'  
  
'You know our history! How am I-or her for that matter- supposed to work together!'  
  
'This isn't about you, its about the job! And if you find you cannot do your job with her here, I'll transfer you to another unit.'  
  
Michelle was shocked by what he said, he expected him to say he would help her situation, after all that was what husbands were for, but then, like he would say, its not about being a husband, its about being a boss.  
  
Both were silent for a minute, Michelle looked around, Tony looked at her knowing he had sad the wrong thing.  
  
'Never mind,' Michelle mumbled, 'I'm just making a big deal out of nothing- '  
  
'Yes, you are' Tony replied softly.  
  
'I just, I don't know how you could want her to work for you after she dobbed us in 3 yrs ago, and everything that my family has gone through with her, how you could want us to work alongside her!?'  
  
'If she can be professional why can't you!?' Tony questioned, 'You are being very immature, Michelle!'  
  
'Fine,' Michelle nodded and walked out, once again slamming the door behind her.  
  
Leaving Tony silent and more confused then before. He had no idea what had come over Michelle; she was never that feisty or fussy! But she had a reasonable explanation...  
  
Michelle walked up to Carrie, 'These are for filing,' She said dropping a few files onto her desk, 'Then I knew you to log into the main server and free up as much memory as you can, then edit the report that will be sent to division. Then call division and ask them if they have any info on Case file 0406, I want them to send everything to me. Then send a message to everyone's onscreen, let them know there is a briefing in 10 minutes.'  
  
'I can't do that all in 10 minutes!' Carrie said.  
  
'Why not, you're specialized in this field, aren't you?'  
  
'What's your problem? Oh, I know, you are not happy that I'm going out with you brother.'  
  
'Hey, I have no say in who my brother sees...clearly.'  
  
'That doesn't mean you're happy about it.'  
  
'No, I've given up on his love life...there is no hope left... he never really had any taste for women...clearly. Run those errands as quickly as possible, thanks.' Michelle walked away.  
  
The rest of the hour was filled moreorless with paperwork, briefings, scans and trying to reestablish contact with Jack.  
  
'Chase!' Kim yelled as she saw him enter the building. He had managed to contact CTU; one of the nearby Delta teams had ambushed the area. Claudia was now in the government's custody as well as the men that were left in Las Nieves.  
  
Kim ran up to him and gave him hug, relieved to see him, shaken up but well.  
  
'Any news about my dad?' Kim asked frantically, 'Where is he?'  
  
'With the Salazar's, working a deal,' Chase replied leaving out details about Nina.  
  
'Chase, Come with me. Claudia's being interrogated, we need to ask you a couple of questions if you're up for it, we really need your help!' Michelle said. He nodded and followed, telling Kim, for the time being; to wait aside.  
  
Everyone was so tired and hungry, so far, the day had been awful, everyone were working as hard as they could to stop the virus from being released.  
  
Michelle was exhausted, she had just finished the rounds, things were being organized, and so she decided to sneak away for a coffee. In the staff room, she made herself a quick cupper and sat down thinking.  
  
And what a coincidence, guess who entered just then. Tony!  
  
Michelle tilted her head slightly and took another sip as Tony watched her for a couple of seconds and slowly organized himself a hot drink. He at down next to her as she put her mug down. He looked at her, she looked down.  
  
'Talk to me Michelle, what's going on?' Tony pushed gently.  
  
'I think you know' she said, not being entirely honest.  
  
'I think it's more than Carrie...'  
  
'Oh, and more than Nina as well?' Michelle attacked  
  
'I think that's only part of it. Don't avoid the question. What's the matter?'  
  
She was so close to giving in, instead she began, 'Chase is just back from the field, obviously somewhat traumatized. Jack is still out there with your lover Nina-'  
  
'Former lover' he cut in sharply.  
  
Ignoring him... 'We managed to get out systems working again but that women is ruthless, she can do anything-'  
  
'Almost anything, no infact she can't!'  
  
Once again standing up and ignoring him... 'We got a baby in the office, adorable and all, but really complicating things! And we just found out Chase is the father, we don't know who the mother is and on top of everything Kim is going through, she has to deal with this and the person who killed her mother, and now she is probably going to start having relationship problems.'  
  
'That's her problem!'  
  
- 'Then Chloe is acting up; Adam has a problem with her. Chappelle being a pathetic pain in the ass.'  
  
'I didn't think you had a problem with him!'  
  
'We have a virus that cold be released to potentially kill million! You, Gael and Jack are gunna be busted for it and then there's you,' Growing more and more hysterical, she now calmed down. 'And this...oh' She exclaimed, accidentally hinting something personal.  
  
'This what?' Tony stood up. 'Your haven't been listening to me and now you are hiding something from me, I want to know what it is!'  
  
'Oh great, so you can keep something from me for a month but I cant?!' Michelle burst.  
  
He looked at her silently, then at his (cubs obviously. lol) mug.  
  
Michelle calmed down and sighed; 'If this is beating you up, how do u think I felt when I found out about the secret Salazar mission?'  
  
'I knew you weren't over it, you couldn't have been! I wouldn't be either!..Ok, this has been a long time coming but' I love you sooo much!..' He said with expression.  
  
From her mug she looked up in surprise. She certainly wasn't expecting that! She was heading down now; she didn't know how long she could keep her cool after that comment.  
  
Tony attempted to continue, 'And-'  
  
He stopped when he saw stand up abruptly and run out of the room with her hand across her mouth looking as if she was having an emotional breakdown. He tried to grab her hand. 'Michelle!' but she was too quick for him and she slammed the door behind her as she left the canteen room. He stopped before hitting it.  
  
'You don't slam the door on someone when they tell you they love you,' He sighed sort of talking to himself out loud. 'As least not like that.'  
  
'Turn of the speaker' Nina Myers said while they interrogated her for the fifth time.  
  
Tony looked at her skeptically...  
  
'Do it and I'll tell you what you want to hear.'  
  
He did it, now Michelle and the other interrogator could only see, not hear, them.  
  
'Let it go!' Nina said out of the blue.  
  
'What!?' Tony yelled, surprised.'  
  
'Do you really wanna live your life with that bitch of yours? Come with me!'  
  
'You gutta be kidding me-!?' Tony exclaimed.  
  
They continued to talk  
  
'I can't make out what she's saying!' the man said from the techroom.  
  
Michelle was beginning to panic! Something wasn't right.  
  
'-I didn't use you, I had to go but I never stopped loving you..!' she said as seductively as she could in the confines of the cell and secrecy, a small devious smile/grin/sneer playing on her dial/ across her face.  
  
'We can leave this way, go somewhere we can be happy.'  
  
Tony was quiet, for to long! Nina waited for his choice. Then he switched on the speaker and said...  
  
'We'll escort her to interrogation room 5c.'  
  
The one with slightly less security and closer to the exit than any other.  
  
An hr later... 'Adam, have you seen Tony?' Michelle asked stepping out of the conference room.  
  
'No, I thought he was with you/ interrogating Nina!' Adam replied.  
  
And right on time. The security alarm went of. It was what she had feared, Tony hadn't spoken to her in an hr and she hadn't seen him. She rushed to the cell with a couple of other agents as some shouted out instruction and others just got into control panic mode, but she was silent and suspensed.  
  
They got there and...  
  
The cell was empty.  
  
15 minutes later she picked up a note. It had Tony's handwriting; she had arrived at the cell before the agents and pocketed it as soon as she got there  
  
Now Acting director of CTU, she took out the note and read it carefully.  
  
Dear Michelle  
  
I'm that sorry. We could both see it coming to this, I think you could see it too; you just didn't want to believe it. But Nina has something to offer and we are going away. And now she owns that object that you once did, my heart! I never meant to betray you.  
  
If you really love me, you'll do one thing and not tell anyone about the note.  
  
Thank you Tony.  
  
Everyone had figured that he had left with Nina it was hard to believe because everyone knew he dearly loved Michelle-at least, that's what they thought. Everyone was trying to be there for her and she knew she was being watched-so she had to make sure not to get too emotional. Instead she hid the note and got to work.  
  
Everyone was in the conference room, even Michelle who leading the investigation.  
  
'We are gunna track Tony- I mean Almeida and Nina Myers through the financial records' Adam briefed, 'Credit cards, deposits, EFTPOS, anything we can.'  
  
'We believed they are headed back to Mexico, but we don't know where exactly' Michelle began, 'That's way out of our Jurisdiction, but we're setting up a task force in the area. We'll be keeping a tab on satellite photo's to monitor any unusual activity in remote areas-including any signs of unaccounted vehicles or any other transport. We have to find them, any questions? Those who are working on the Salazar Mission, keep me informed, the rest of us need to keep busy. So lets get back to work'  
  
Everyone left the room, Michelle remained seated rubbing her forehead, Chase sat down in the chair facing her. She acknowledged him but didn't move, simply saying, 'Don't you have work to do?' She knew what was coming.  
  
'I'm so sorry Michelle' he started, apart from Jack and obviously Tony, Chase was probably the only other person she would come to for help at work, especially in personal circumstances.  
  
'Yeah, me too, believe me!' She retorted  
  
'Is there anything else we need to know that will help us find him quicker?' Chase queried carefully, 'Anything at all?'  
  
Michelle looked up hesitantly, after a few seconds she took out the note, gave it too him and hung her head again.  
  
'We will find him...and her' 


	2. AN

Thanx 4 the reviews guys. Any more ideas are welcome. I will use the one about Carrie. Thanks again Freelancer 


End file.
